


New Friends

by darkershadesworktoo



Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Aliens, Friendship, Gen, Science Bros, Shuri and Peter are nerds
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-03-21 22:53:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13750905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkershadesworktoo/pseuds/darkershadesworktoo
Summary: All Shuri and Peter ever talk about is science, so T'Challa decides to introduce them to each other. Even the science bros are impressed.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know Black Panther just came out but??? I love Shuri??? And Nakia and Killmonger and Okoye and just the representation in general??? I might add some more stories about Peter and Shuri to this later. Tell me if you like it, though.

T’Challa knew from the moment he saw Peter Parker that he needed to introduce him to Shuri. The way the boy talked eagerly about the science behind his suit, and he had too much energy to contain. Tony Stark and Bruce Banner listened attentively, but as it became clear that Peter was nowhere close to finishing, T’Challa watched the men’s eyes glaze over. It was a look T’Challa knew well. He often found himself in the same situation whenever Shuri got too excited about her next project. Once he made the mistake of asking her how she came up with the Black Panther suit idea, and he regretted it for the next two hours. He chuckled at the memory. Yes, Shuri and Peter would get along quite well.

              “Why would I want to meet some boy in a spider suit? I have more important things to do, brother,” Shuri argued when T’Challa brought up the idea. He should’ve known she wouldn’t have cared. She had a lot on her plate working with the outreach center. Still, T’Challa imagined she and Peter could talk for hours. Perhaps he could trick her to come with him? It would take some time to come up with a convincing reason, since Shuri could always tell when he was lying.

              The reason came a week later after T’Challa was injured in a fight. The suit had a minor malfunction and led to T’Challa getting sliced on the shoulder. It wasn’t anything serious, and Tony Stark argued adamantly that he could fix the suit himself, but T’Challa insisted that Shuri come take a look. It _was_ her design after all. After some mild complaining from Tony- I’ve designed a few suits too, you know- Shuri came by to check it out. She greeted her brother with a tight hug and politely introduced herself to the rest of the team.

              “Peter, why don’t you take Shuri to the lab? You know the complex better than me,” T’Challa casually mentioned. Peter gave T’Challa a nervous look; he was being asked to give a tour to a _princess_ , but he agreed with a smile. Shuri cast her brother a glare; she saw straight through his plan, but she followed Peter anyway. Once they were gone, Tony turned to T’Challa.

              “What game are you playing?” Tony questioned. T’Challa smiled and folded his hands behind his back.

              “No games, Stark. I just thought it would be nice to be shown around by someone closer to her age. Besides, I am sure they will find _plenty_ to talk about.” Tony seemed to catch T’Challa’s hint, because he dropped the conversation. He didn’t say anything when the two were still gone an hour later. It was a nice change in pace to have the webslinger out of his hair, and T’Challa didn’t seem to mind the quiet either. They got a lot of work done, and there were few interruptions as they discussed their next missions.

              “It’s getting late. Someone should find Shuri and Peter,” Bruce Banner noted nearly three hours after the two went down to the lab. T’Challa nodded and rose to his feet, ready to head down to the lab. Tony went with him, since T’Challa still didn’t really know his way around the complex. The two walked in silence until they got to the elevator that would take them to the lab.

              “What do you think they’ve been talking about?” Tony asked as the two stepped into the elevator. T’Challa thought for a moment. What _were_ those two talking about? Probably something that he couldn’t even begin to comprehend.

              “Our suits? Vibranium? Aliens? Who knows?” T’Challa guessed. The two stepped off the elevator and into the laboratory. They weren’t surprised to find Shuri and Peter huddled over some drafting paper, talking eagerly and scribbling on the paper. The two barely stopped talking to take a breath. They were arguing about dynamics as Shuri began working through a calculation. Neither of them paid any attention to T’Challa and Tony, even after Tony cleared his throat. Papers scattered the floor, and the mask of Peter’s suit was laying on the table, every once in a while being inspected by Shuri and Peter as they worked.

              “Shuri, I thought you didn’t care to meet some boy in a spider suit?” T’Challa teased, stepping toward the two with a smug smirk. The two jumped in shock and turned to find Tony and T’Challa looking over at them. Shuri ignored the joke as she lifted the draft paper to show the two men. Peter glanced down at his phone and went red as he realized how long they had been talking. He could’ve sworn it had only been an hour or so.

              “Brother! We were discussing ways to make improvements on everyone’s suits. We were thinking, you know how the trajectory-” Shuri was silenced by T’Challa interrupting her.

              “Perhaps you can come back and continue discussing this with Peter another day. It is late; I should get you home. Mother must be getting worried.” The mention of her mother made Shuri begin to collect her things. She said goodbye to Peter, exchanging phone numbers and promising to return and continue their discussion. She thanked Tony Stark for access to the lab and followed her brother out of the complex. Once they were on the ship headed back to Wakanda, she began eagerly talking again.

              “His ideas were still rough and primitive compared to what I’ve accomplished back home, but he’s got a brilliant mind. With the right technology, I truly believe we could…” T’Challa stopped paying attention. He couldn’t remember the last time Shuri was this excited about something. He didn’t doubt that she’d get back to her workshop and whip up a way to cross space and time. Perhaps Peter could come to Wakanda and see everything she had been working on. The two seemed to get along, and it definitely beat having to listen to his sister explain science that was far over his head.

              Back at the complex, Tony and Bruce listened as Peter ranted about how amazing Shuri’s ideas had been.

              “Mr. Stark, you’ve _got_ to tell Mr. T’Challa to invite Shuri back! There’s so much we didn’t get to discuss yet!” Peter turned away from the two, still talking excitedly but no longer really paying attention to them.

              “Remember when _we_ were the science guys?” Bruce asked with a chuckle.

              “I’m not complaining,” Tony responded. “Remind me to get Shuri a pass to the complex. If it keeps him busy, I don’t mind. Those two were _still_ talking when we got down there.” If Shuri and Peter were the future of the Avengers and superheroes, Tony was sure they were in good hands. Though, perhaps the two of them together were more trouble than they were worth. How long would it be before one of them blew one of his inventions up?


	2. Newer Friends part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter gets hurt, but luckily Shuri knows exactly how to help him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A multi-part story??? By me??? Who would've guessed it?! Anyway there's another chapter of this coming soon.

              Peter and Shuri were enjoying a slow day at the Avengers’ complex working on new suit designs for Clint and Natasha when an alarm blared throughout the building. There was an attack that demanded the Avengers’ attention. Both perked up from their work, not sure what they should do. A few seconds later, Tony and T’Challa came into the room.

              “Peter, get your suit on,” Tony ordered as he slipped his helmet on. Peter leaped to his feet and grabbed his suit out of his backpack.

              “Shuri, you too,” T’Challa instructed as he pulled his helmet on too. Shuri laughed and grabbed her gauntlets from the table behind her. She and Peter got ready and followed their mentors out eagerly. They took a quinjet, meeting Captain America, Winter Soldier, and Falcon inside.

              “Any idea what’s going on?” Tony asked as everyone settled into their seats.

              “Aliens in Manhattan. What’s new?” Bucky grumbled irritably as they took off.

              “Since when are we a daycare? Why’re the kids here?” Sam asked, gesturing to Shuri and Peter. Peter scowled, and Shuri raised an eyebrow, daring Falcon to continue.

              “Peter’s an Avenger, and Shuri has more than proved herself,” Tony reasoned.

              “The real question is why are we bringing you? Didn’t you lose in a fight to an ant?” Shuri teased. Sam’s face went red, and he quickly dropped the topic. Peter and T’Challa both stifled laughs, and Tony couldn’t wipe the smug look off his face.

              The rest of the ride was uneventful. There was no information on the aliens other than that they were aggressive. They didn’t seem to be immune to bullets, but there were a lot of them, and the police couldn’t contain it. The quinjet landed out of sight of where the aliens seemed to be attacking, and the Avengers piled out.

              “Let’s see what they’ve got,” Tony decided, aiming a blaster at a distant alien and firing. It struck, and the alien let out a massive screech as it fell. It didn’t seem to be getting back up. The other aliens around it let out similar screeches and turned in the direction of the attack.

              “Well, they’re not indestructible. Spread out and take them down,” Steve instructed everyone. Everyone fanned out, with Iron Man, Falcon, and Spiderman taking the rooftops while Shuri, Black Panther, Captain America, and the Winter Soldier took the streets.

              The aliens didn’t prove difficult at all. They went down easily, screeching and seeming to implode with only a few hits. Sure, there were a lot of them, but the numbers were quickly going down.

              Peter landed on a roof and was surprised to find five aliens waiting for him. They were lanky and swung wildly at him. He yelped and leapt away, jumping around the roof to avoid being hit.

              “Shuri, can you get some of them?” he asked through the comm as he webbed two of them together and threw them to a distant roof.

              “Duck, spider-boy!” Shuri responded as she aimed her gauntlet at the roof. Peter jumped away just in time to see all three aliens explode in a magnificent explosion.

              “Nice shot!” Peter praised Shuri as the aliens let out their screech and fell to the ground. The alien sizzled and bubbled, releasing a cloud of smoke. Peter’s nose was overwhelmed with the rancid smell of the smoke, and he gagged as he stumbled away.

              “Geez, these things smell awful. Don’t get close to them,” Peter exclaimed, coughing and wiping the smoke away.

              “Sir, I’m detecting an unknown toxin in the air. Closing vents,” FRIDAY explained inside Tony’s suit as he continued blasting the aliens. Tony stopped suddenly and turned back to the alien he just blasted, which was hissing and smoking as it corroded.

              “Is it coming from these things?” Tony asked. FRIDAY scanned the air silently for a few moments.

              “Affirmative, sir,” FRIDAY confirmed.

              “Shit,” Tony grumbled. “Everybody, keep your distance from these things. They’re releasing something into the air.”

              “Is that why I feel so dizzy?” Peter joked weakly as he sank to one knee. Shuri could just make out the movement from the ground and gulped. He seemed disoriented.

              “Spiderman, what’s your location?!” Steve demanded, a sharp sense of urgency in his tone. There was a small cough from Peter and a sharp intake of air.

              “Damn, this hurts,” Peter cursed, trying to get back on his feet. Whatever was in him burned badly. His chest throbbed with every breath, and his vision was fading in and out of focus.

              “Spiderman, we need your location,” Steve repeated. Peter dragged himself to the edge of the roof to see if he recognized anything around him. Maybe he could figure out where he was if he saw the street below.

              Bad idea. Peter took one look at the ground nearly a hundred feet below and felt nausea swell up. His vision still wasn’t focusing, and as he tried to step away, he lost his footing. He couldn’t muster the strength to cry out as he slipped off the side of the building.

              Thankfully, Shuri had been watching and noticed the moment he fell. She grabbed the attention of T’Challa, who was only a block away, with a loud scream.

              “Brother!” Shuri hollered, pointing at the roof where Peter had just stumbled off. T’Challa leapt into action immediately, sprinting toward the base of the building before he even processed what had happened. Tony noticed the scream too and turned to see a blur of red and blue hurtling toward the ground.

              _No_ , Tony thought weakly, mind flashing to Rhodey. _Not again. Not the kid._ He sped toward Peter, but he was too far. He wasn’t going to make it. He pushed harder, pleading with the metal to just go faster, to make it somehow. Warnings blared in his systems, but Tony didn’t care. How was he supposed to explain this to May? She’d never forgive him. He’d never forgive himself.

              It turned out that Tony didn’t need to make it. T’Challa was there, catching Peter about fifteen feet above the ground and using his claws to slow the descent. He gently placed Peter on the ground as Tony and Shuri approached.

              “Those things release some toxin when they die. I’ve got no idea what it does,” Tony explained as he checked Peter’s pulse. It was racing, and the boy didn’t seem to have any sense of where he was.

              “Let me take him home,” Shuri asked as she got a good look at him. “We have the best chance of helping him.” Shuri turned to T’Challa for an answer, who in turn turned to Tony. Tony hesitated for a long moment. Was Peter going to make it? He wasn’t sure, but Shuri had a point. He had a better chance in Wakanda than he’d ever have in New York.

              “Take him,” Tony agreed. Shuri nodded and pressed a button on her gauntlet. It began flashing, and it was only a few moments before a ship descended beside the heroes.

“Don’t worry Peter,” Shuri assured the barely conscious spider. “You’re in good hands.” At that time, Steve, Sam, and Bucky came running over as well.

              “Is the kid okay?” Sam asked as everyone stood over Peter.

              “He’s being taken to Wakanda for treatment,” Tony explained, placing a hand on Peter’s shoulder.

              “He’ll be fine then” Bucky stated. Peter whimpered and writhed on the ground, clearly in a lot of pain. T’Challa picked Peter up again as gently as possible and carried him onto the ship. Tony watched as it took off with Peter, wishing he didn’t have to explain this to May.


End file.
